


I'm here for you

by Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr



Series: I'm here for you (Or at least I try to be) [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Is A Good Brother, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cinnamon Roll Asriel Dreemurr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean come on, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Kris Needs A Hug, Male Kris (Deltarune), Other, Plz give this boy some love, Pre-Canon, Pre-Deltarune, Sibling Bonding, parents fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr/pseuds/Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr
Summary: Asgore and Toriel are fighting. Asriel takes care of his little brother.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune)
Series: I'm here for you (Or at least I try to be) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146878
Kudos: 9





	1. I'm here for you

It was his fault. His fault, his fault, his fault, his fault. They had been perfectly fine. That is until he came in their lives and ruined everything. They had a son, so that meant they loved each other deeply. But then he came, and not long after the fighting started. It seemed to follow him. It started with simple disagreements, but now he could still hear the yelling and shouting from downstairs. He had fled the scene as soon as they started fighting, doing exactly what his brother had told him to do if such thing came up. Go to their shared room and wait until the yelling stops. There was a particularly loud crash from downstairs, and he flinched, curling up even more on top of his bed, trying to make himself as small as humanly possible. He started rocking himself, trying to calm down, but to no avail. And so Kris Dreemurr kept panicking in his little bedroom, alone, hearing only the angry shouts of his parents from downstairs.

Asriel had fun. He’d got to hang out with his friends, and now he was walking back home. The teen was planning on playing Super Smashing Fighters with his brother, but his plans flew out of the window as soon as the house came into view. And into hearing range. He’d gotten used to his parents’ fighting, but this one seemed particularly bad. He considered going back in town and coming back in half an hour or so, but then he remembered how bad Kris reacted to the fights, and decided against it. He had to help his brother. 

Kris was still rocking back and forth when the shouting stopped. But it didn’t stop by itself. No, there had been a new voice, that yelled something, and then silence fell on the house, the only noise the sobbing and erratic breathing coming from Kris himself. He didn’t dare hope for the silence to continue, instead opting to cover his ears and try not to focus on reality. He put so much effort on that task that he hadn’t noticed the door to the room open. Or Asriel walking in. Or calling his name. Or anything for that matter. 

When he opened the front door he hadn’t expected to be welcomed by a hug and a slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie, but he hadn’t expected to have a vase almost thrown at his face either. His parents were so focused on their fight that they hadn’t even noticed him come in. “Mom? Dad?” His calls were ignored, so he tried once more. After three tries he decided he’d had enough. “GUYS” he yelled, surprising both his parents and himself by the volume of his voice. “Would you two calm down?” Asriel continued, voice back to normal now that he had his parents’ attention. “I thought I told you not to fight like this when Kris is home.” Toriel looked as if she had fallen from a cloud “Oh sweet Angel, Kris!” She made to go upstairs, but Asriel grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry mom, but I think you’ve done enough for Kris for today.” And with that the goat boy went upstairs, leaving both parents quite surprised. 

When Asriel reached the top floor he noticed how their bedroom door was shut. So Kris was there. He knocked gently on the door, but when he received no answer, he started to worry. Pressing his ear against the wood, Asriel tried to hear if there were any sounds coming from inside. At first he heard nothing, and vaguely wondered whether Kris had somehow fallen asleep. But then he heard the faint sound of blankets moving and what seemed horribly close to sobbing and sniffing. He decided to open the door, and as he had expected, Kris was curled up on his bed, at the corner of the room, with his hands pressed hard against his ears. “Kris?” Asriel called out, knowing better that touching Kris when he was in such condition. Not that Kris liked touching in general, but Asriel had always been an exception. When no answer came from the human, Asriel got a bit closer, still giving the boy his space, and with the softest voice he could muster, called again his brother. Kris seemed still set on cutting out any noises, so Asriel, as gently as he could, grabbed his brother’s wrist and guided his hand away from his ear, repeating then the process with the other hand. He then called for Kris again, and this time he was met with an answer. The boy slowly raised his head, allowing his brother to get a good look at his teary red eyes. “A…Azzy?” the boy asked shakily, and when Asriel nodded he flung himself forward, grabbing a handful of his sibling’s sweater and burring his face in it. “Shh…it’s okay Kris. Don’t worry. I’m here for you.” Asriel hummed a soft tune, while hugging his brother and drawing circles on his back. 

Toriel was seated at the table, sipping on the tea Asgore had made. Her husband was doing the same, at the opposite side of the table. Asriel’s words had made them realise what they were doing. And hurting Kris was what they were doing. “I’m sorry Tori…” Her husband’s voice snapped her back to reality, and the woman looked at him. He looked very tired, and now that she thought about it, she felt tired herself. “Gorey…” she started, before stopping, taking a deep breath and then continuing “Asgore, I think it would be for the best if we…took some time off…” It took some moments for Asgore to realize what his wife meant. To say that he felt hurt would be an understatement. But he knew they couldn’t keep fighting. And it seemed like fighting was the only thing they had been doing. “I’m afraid you’re right Tori.”

Asriel felt his brother squirm in his arms. He had fallen asleep something like twenty minutes ago, and Asriel had carefully changed his position, resting his back on the wall while still holding his little brother. While he had looked peaceful at first, now he seemed in distress, and his face was scrunched up in pain. “Kris?” No answer came, but the human in his arms started mumbling incoherently. Asriel hugged his brother tighter and started humming a soft tune under his breath. When it didn’t seem to calm him down, he started singing.  
When the light is running low  
And the shadows start to grow  
And the places that you know  
Seem like fantasy  
There's a light inside your soul  
That's still shining in the cold  
With the truth  
The promise in our hearts  
Don't forget  
I'm with you in the dark  
His brother seemed to calm down, and Asriel couldn’t help but feel better about himself. If he wasn’t able to stop his parents from fighting than he at least could help his brother through this. He let his head rest against the wall, and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh...If you're reading this you made it to the end. Well...thanks! SO! Any mistekes foud are due to me not being a native English speaker, since I'm from Italy. So yeah...if you find any I apologize in advance. And do point them out to me please. This fic came to be for a couple of reasons. I wanted some Azzy-Kris bonding, but also some Kris angst. So here's the result. I always wondered why Toriel and Asgore divorced in this Universe. In Undertale it is clear, and if you top and think about it both parts are equally right and wrong. Asgore shouldn’t have went and declared war like that, and Toriel shouldn't have left her husband, her kingdom and her people. Asgore had every right to be mad at the humans, and Toriel had every right to be disgusted by his actions. BUT THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH DELTARUNE! This is gonna be a two-shot, and in the next chapter there's gonna be some more Angst and Brotherly bonding! YEEEEEEEEEEEEE.


	2. I'm here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris has a nightamare about his birth parents, but lucky for him Asriel is there.  
> Asgore and Toriel tell the children about their decision, and, as expected, Kris doesn't take it well.

Shouting. There was a lot of shouting. He looked at the other side of the room, looking for a distraction. There were only some toys. Dusty ones. He hadn’t touched them in quite some time. He could make out the words from downstairs. “We can’t keep going like this Edward!” his mother screamed “What is that supposed to mean Hellen? Huh?” His father’s voice was so loud that his mother seemed to be whispering in confront. “It means that we can’t afford to keep wasting money like this!” There was a boom, like something had fallen and shattered in pieces. He flinched, and curled up even more. He tried his best not to cry. His mother had said that ‘big kids don’t cry’, and he had taken her words at heart. “Like what Hellen? What about the stupid toys you keep buying for the boy? Isn’t that a waste of money?” “He’s a child Edward. Our child. Buying him toys is the least we can do!” “He’s no child of mine! I told you I don’t want him. But no, you were so set on wanting to keep him! Him and his freakish red eyes!” He flattened his bangs, making sure they covered the upper half of his face. The words stung. His father didn’t want him. He always knew that, but for some reason hearing it hurt a lot more than simply knowing so. “Well if you don’t want him then you can go! I’m the only one making an effort to maintain this family, and you seem to be set on wasting that effort. You have no job, no house and no noting! The only money here is what I earn from working at the nursery! The same money that you keep wasting on getting drunk and making bets!” There was silence for a couple of seconds, before a loud slap echoed in the house. “FINE!” Edward screamed “I don’t need you or the little shit!” And with that the front door was slammed shut, and silence settled in the house once more. He didn’t know how much time passed, but the bedroom door opened, and Hellen walked in. “Mom?” he heard himself whisper. “The woman smiled softly before walking over to him and sitting on the bed. “What happened?” He asked shyly, afraid of what his mother might say. “Dad…he’s gone. Me and him need some time away from each other…but don’t worry love, it’s fine. I’m here for you” The room started spinning as he flung himself in his mother’s embrace, noticing the red on her normally pale cheeks, but not understanding what it meant. “Don’t worry Kris. Mommy’s here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” He held onto her for dear life, but then she disappeared, leaving him alone and scared. 

Asriel never was a heavy sleeper. He rememberes waking up at the slightest sound, even a board squeaking under his parents’ weight outside his room. So as soon as Kris started moving he was awake and making his way across the room. But before he could reach his distressed brother, Kris shot up startled, red eyes wide as saucers. He started gasping for breaths, desperately trying to calm down. Asriel was immediately by his side, falling into routine. Kris had always had nightmares. And they often were about his birth parents. And their fighting. The best explanation was that the fight from earlier had reminded him of the fights from his past. And he always had Asriel ready to calm him down. As usual, Kris grabbed his brother’s shirt and buried his face into it, making it wet. Not that Asriel cared. A few minutes passed, everything silent except for Kris’ erratic breathing and occasional sobs. When he felt that his little brother had calmed down, Asriel pulled back a little to look him in the face. “You okay?” Kris wiped his tears with his sweater’s sleeve, and then nodded, keeping his head in angle that made sure Asriel couldn’t see his eyes. “Wanna talk about it?” Kris shook his head immediately, and Asriel sighed “That’s okay too. But if you want you know I’m here.” A few minutes of silence passed, until Kris broke it. “It was about them. By birth parents. It was their last fight. The one that ended with dad leaving. I saw mom more clearly too” he added as an afterthought. Asriel perked up at that. One common thing about Kris’ dreams was that he never recalled what his parents looked like. They had joked about it multiple times. They even made theories. “She has blue eyes. They were dull in the dream, but I feel like they usually are much more bright. Her hair is brown. My brown. And it’s just as messy and curly as mine.” Asriel smiled at that, but then urged his brother to keep going “She’s very also very pale…” Kris stopped to think for a moment “Her hair smells like apples.” Asriel stopped at that. Kris only liked the apple flavoured shampoo. Oh. The more you know. “Anything else?” Kris shook his head, and then hugged his brother. “It doesn’t matter anyways. I’m with my family now.” And Asriel couldn’t help but smile and hug his brother back. “You bet you are.”

They talked about it, and made their decision. It was for the best. Asgore would use the room above his flower shop, while Toriel would stay home with the kids. The only thing left to do was tell Kris and Asriel. And what best time than while they were enjoying a slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie and some tea? “Children? May I ask for your attention?” The two looked up at their mother, and Kris noticed something was wrong. He had always been good at reading people. Toriel looked at them. Was this really for the best? Wasn’t this the reason that made Kris enter the foster care system? But she simply couldn’t keep going. They couldn’t keep going. She noticed the little red horns on Kris’ head. Wouldn’t this be hurting her child and nothing more? While she knew the answer she also knew she didn’t have it in her to stay under the same roof as Asgore for much longer. Besides, this wasn’t permanent. And Kris and Asriel could still go and see their father. But a part of her knew that her and Asgore won’t be living together anytime soon. “Toriel?” Asriel noticed how his father said ‘Toriel’ instead of the usual ‘Tori’. Was something wrong? “Yes, forgive me, I got myself distracted. Children, I am sure you have noticed that me and Asgore had some disagreements lately.” They all noticed the way Kris flinched at her words. “Well, me and him have reached the conclusion that it is for the best if we part ways for the time being. This afternoon he will be taking his things to the flower shop, where he shall stay until we feel we can live together again.” Toriel looked at Asriel first. She saw hurt written all over his face, but she could see that he wasn’t all that surprised. Kris on the other hand…The human kept staring at the floor, slightly trembling. “Kris?” she asked. It was as if her voice snapped him back to reality. He jumped off his chair and made a run for the front door. Before anyone could process what had happened, Kris was already long gone. 

Just like before. Just like his birth parents had, now Asgore and Toriel said they needed to stay away from each other for a while. But Kris knew better. His father had never returned. And his mother’s promise to never leave him was broken within a year of being made. Not that it was her fault. She had tried. That much he knew. He still remembered the day the mean humans had come in his old house and took away his mother, saying that she was ‘in no condition to take care of herself, let alone a child’. And now it was happening again. Just when he had allowed himself to believe that he had a family again. It had taken him two years to consider Toriel and Asgore as his parents, but as soon as he had they started fighting. And now this. It was as if he wasn’t allowed to have a family. Maybe he wasn’t. His father had said he was a bad child. He had said that red eyed children were bad. Maybe he was right. Kris brought a hand to his hair, flattening his bangs against his face. He noticed the red hairband in his hair and angrily took it off. It was bold of him to assume he belonged. He only brought disharmony wherever he went.  
“Kris?”  
The boy looked down, startled. He thought it would take longer for Asriel to find him. He had even climbed a tree for good measure. But a look at the sky told him that it was already sunset. So he must have been on that tree for about three hours. Huh.  
“Kris come down please”  
The boy looked at his adopted brother. Would Asriel leave him too? What if he did?  
“Kris please!”  
It’s not like the human had a choice. He knew Asriel was more than capable of climbing the tree and getting him himself. So he started climbing down. He put his foot on a way too fragile branch for it to hold his weight, so it broke under him. He was falling towards the ground. He closed his eyes. His fall stopped. Huh…it was much softer than he had expected. Wait. He opened his eyes, and found himself in his brother’s arms. “A-Azzy?” “I got you Kris” the goat boy reassured. Kris stopped for a second. “Please let me down.” Asriel obliged, even if unwillingly. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he picked up the headband. “Don’t wanna talk about it” Kris mumbled as he started heading towards the Dreemurr residence. “Hey. I’m not going anywhere.” Kris turned and looked at his brother with teary eyes. “Promise?” “Promise” Kris smiled, wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweater, and then held out his arms. Asriel understood immediately and picked up his brother, spinning him before making his way towards their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was Chapter Two! Hooray! I always wondered what happened to Kris' birth parents. Sure, they could be dead or something, but I like this idea better. His alcoholic father abondons him and his mother, who tries her best to be a single parent but ultimately fails. Maybe she's in a psychiatric hospital now. Who knows. Maybe Kris will meet her one day.  
> WELL. Leave comments please. I love reading them!


End file.
